


Tamil Class

by wisegirlknowsall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Desi Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, POC Harry Potter, PoC Harry, Romance, South Asian Harry, Tamil Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirlknowsall/pseuds/wisegirlknowsall
Summary: Draco's boyfriend decides to sign up some Tamil classes. His boyfriend also happens to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World. ft a anxious Harry and a supportive Draco.That's it, that's the fic.





	Tamil Class

“So.”

“So?”

“Um.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, out with it Potter.”

Draco, waits, amused, as he watches Harry try to collect himself before answering.

“I’ve decided to sign up for Tamil classes.”

“Oh.”

It’s been a few years since the war, and now that things are more settled, Harry has been trying to explore his roots in various ways. At the sound of his latest endeavour, Draco’s heart warms and he can’t help the smile that forms on his face. He walks over to Harry and envelopes him in a hug.

Harry makes a surprised sound, but he returns the hug, and Draco can feel how tight his grip is.

“Just, oh?”

Draco smirks. “Why, were you expecting an award or something?”

Draco laughs a little, when Harry grumbles a, “No of course not.” into his shirt.

Draco pulls away, and makes a point to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Oh.” It’s a quiet and soft sound, and it breaks Draco’s heart a little to hear it.

But the small, shy smile Harry sends his way him lets him know that things might be okay.

~~~

It’s a few weeks later when Harry comes home with a manila folder with a neatly placed label on it that suspiciously looks like it has Granger’s scrawl on it.

Harry shrugs off his coat and plops the folder on the coffee table.

“And what is this?”

“I have to pick a class to attend. Hermione’s made a list of all the one that are nearby and have the best reviews. There’s about 40 of them to go through.”

Draco carefully folds the newspaper he was reading it and puts it away. 

“Well then, we better get to it.”

The relieved look on Harry’s face as he says it, does weird things to his stomach, but Draco doesn’t mind this so much anymore. It happens sometimes.

~~~

The night before his first day of Tamil class, has Harry pacing their bedroom.

“I’m going to be the oldest person there.”

“Perhaps.”

“My accent is going to be horrid.”

“Definitely.”

At this, Harry stops pacing to give Draco a face that says, really.

Draco pulls the comforter from Harry’s side of the bed and pats the vacant spot.

“Come here, Potter, a quick shag will relieve you of all your worries.”

“Really?”

“Well, no, but we can try.”

After shagging, Draco holds Harry’s hand and explains to him all the progress he’s made in efforts to explore his roots and reminds him that although he wasn’t nearly as great of student as Draco was, he wasn’t so bad himself. 

It takes a few hours and lot a of convincing, but eventually, Harry is sleeping peacefully in Draco’s arms.

~~~

It’s a little less than an hour before Harry’s first Tamil class and he’s packing his bag like someone who hasn’t attended years of school before. 

Draco can’t help but smile fondly at the sight of Harry checking and rechecking the contents of his bag, for what seems to be the 12th time. When he seems satisfied that he hasn’t forgotten anything, Draco walks over to him.

“All set?”

Harry shrugs, “I guess we’ll see.”

Draco can’t fault him for choosing to pretend like he isn’t a bundle of nerves. He walks Harry to the door and kisses him goodbye. 

~~~

A few minutes before his first class starts, Harry walks into the classroom after a brief chat with the teacher, and is surprised to see a familiar face in the room.

Sitting exactly where Harry likes to sit in classrooms, is a smug Draco.

Harry shakes his head and starts walking over to the back of the classroom. He stops at a row a few rows in from the very last one and continues to the right side of the row, before plopping down on the seat beside his boyfriend.

Unable to keep the silly smile off his face, Harry slaps Draco’s arm.

“What are you doing here?”

Draco shrugs off handedly, “Just thought you’d be a bit more motivated if my accent didn’t suck as much as yours did.”

Draco smirks, and raises his eyebrows in challenge.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry smirks back.

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where do yall like to sit in classrooms? Me? You guessed it; in the back, but a few rows in from the very last row, and slightly to the right.
> 
> Hope yall like it  
> XO


End file.
